Welcome to the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: A reaper names Justin approaches you and begins to tell you about the fundamentals of his job. You wonder who he really is... Only contains an OC. Is directed at the reader, this is my first shot at that kind of POV and Kuroshitsuji.


**Yes, that is the actual name of the society. Some things are tweaked a bit, but mostly it's accurate. If you call an OC accurate... I broke my own rule. In case I wasn't clear it's directed at the reader (AKA you).**

* * *

I am the giver of divine judgment. When a human is on the brink of death my fellows and I decide if they deserve a second chance at life. My name is Justin and I am a modern-day grim reaper.

I know that earlier I said we, but my kind almost never work in pairs for field work. Only when there are many souls to handle at one time do we team up. Ah, you noticed that I said "field work" didn't you? Well not all of us do the dirty work of reaping souls. Though we are all perfectly capable many of work back at our "home base" if you will. Many of us reside there when we get to a high enough rank to drop our field shifts, but of course there are some who prefer working out in the field and don't accept a position there.

Anyway, in that place you can get your death scythe repaired by master craftsmen and get your glasses fixed if they get damaged. That's also where young reapers take their classes and learn the fundamentals of our work. Yes, that's right, you'll be spending all of your time there soon enough. Hopefully my short explanations will give you an edge to get at the top of the class; I expect nothing less from you after taking interest.

Each field agent is assigned a book full of names, along with the dates, times, and causes of death. We wait until they are near death until the scheduled time before accessing their cinematic record with our death scythes. You don't know what a cinematic record is? It's how we judge if someone is beneficial enough to the world to allow them to live. It's extremely rare; in fact I'm not sure if I've even seen that occur in my time here. Anyway, you cut into the person with your scythe and the record appears. You won't be able to see it without your glasses, I might add. In fact, without your glasses you won't be seeing much of anything. All grim reapers are extremely near-sighted.

The record allows you to see the person's life. Everything that ever happened to them is shown to you in a form that looks a lot like camera film. After looking it over you make the usually simple decision. You either stamp the person off in your book or make any necessary comments about them, or on the off chance that they may actually be worthy you call in a senior reaper to examine it. When you look at someone's cinematic record you also collect their soul, to either replace into their body or to take.

Now we must talk about the most important thing you'll ever own; your death scythe. Without it you are nothing, a deserter who is unable to do your job. If someone does break the rules, such as killing someone who is not their book, giving out information about the deaths in your book or modifying your scythe without permission you will be forced to give up your death scythe. It is the most shameful thing that could ever happen to you. Our scythes represent who we are, along with our glasses. They are the only things that set us apart from repulsive species like demons.

Hush, before you ask no, they don't have to be in the shape of a scythe. They can be basically anything that has a sharp edge, such as lawnmowers, chainsaws and branch-trimmers. In fact only reapers of the highest rank can acquire a death scythe in its truest form; newcomers like you and reapers who are being punished are given scythes in the shape of scissors. You usually get a pair of them to make up for the size. In fact I believe there is only one reaper at the society that has a death scythe in the highest form right now, and there aren't any ready to try to get one.

The test you will take to become a full grim reaper after your training is simple; you and another student will be paired up to reap a single soul. You will be given one month to observe your target and decide whether or not they live. Your entire career depends on the test, there are no retakes. Once you have made your decision and looked at the record you are finished.

I have given quite a lot of information haven't I? Use it to your advantage, because as I said earlier, since I have taken interest in you I expect you to be the best new recruit. Ah, you wish to know who the reaper is that has the truest form of the death scythe?

It's me.

* * *

**I was going to try to use this as a piece of my Literature portfolio, but after my teacher specifically said no FanFiction... I was gong to do it anyway. Then a friend of mine convinced me not to. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
